


all of you

by brucewaynery



Series: iron man bingo fills [12]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Body Swap, De-Serumed Steve Rogers, Fluff, M/M, thats it, thats the fic, they love each other very very mcuh, tony w his arc reactor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucewaynery/pseuds/brucewaynery
Summary: This time, Loki's grand trick on the Avengers was to turn them back into their weakest selves (he and the Grandmaster had a falling out of sorts).Steve doesn't have the serum, Tony has the palladium reactor again, they still love each other a lot.- for 'body swap' on iron man bingo





	all of you

This time, Tony really is going to kill Loki, he is going to go back into the weapons industry just to make a bomb strong enough to kill a god, or a what-ever-the-fuck he is, and then leave again. He will handcraft a bomb that’ll, once and for all, leave a god dead (or whatever happens to them).

It went like this, among their run-of-the-mill battle against Dr. Doom (who, Tony would like to add, doesn’t actually have a PhD, but, when confronted about the incorrect title, Doom merely claims that Mr. Doom doesn’t really have the same ring, but Tony refuses to call him ‘Doctor’ if he hasn’t done the work) Loki showed up, as he sometimes does when he and the Grandmaster have had a fight and he needs to let out some steam, and whilst they were distracted in their victory against Mr. Doom, he’d swapped their bodies back to when they were weakest - or when they thought that they were weakest.

Natasha and Clint are younger, not even adults, Natasha’s just on the cusp of 18, so is Clint. Bruce looks younger too, but not by much, he has less gray hair, but that’s all. Thor doesn’t have his hammer. Tony’s not sure how old Steve is, but he’s back to his pre-serum self, in all honesty, he could be anywhere between 14 and 20, still damn gorgeous (providing, of course, he was legal).

Tony has the reactor again - he never forgot the discomfort, the constant pain of it, but it came back in full force when he realised that he had it again.

Despite being (maybe) the youngest, and, although he’d never say it to his face, the weakest of them, Steve still takes charge, “As far as I know, we, Loki, Doom and some of the medics know about this, we can’t let it get out because we can’t afford an attack right now. Doom is detained, we can trust the medics and Loki’s gone back to… where ever he came from. Thor?”

“He said that we’ll be back in our current bodies when he and the Grandmaster make up, so about a day,” Thor confirms.

Great, they were relying on possibly the most tumultuous Sugar Daddy/Sugar Baby relationship in the cosmos.

“Okay, okay, everyone, rest up,” Steve says, finally, nodding. This really hurt the team, whether or not they were willing to show it, a reminder of weakness was never good for morale. As much as he’s putting on a brave face, Steve can tell that the return of his reactor is taking a toll on him, mentally and physically. 

He waits until everyone’s left the room to hug Tony. It’s strange to feel Steve just about come up to his chin, and to feel his ribs through his shirt - the first thing he’d done, after going to medical at Tony’s insistence, when he came back to the Tower was ditch the too-big uniform for Tony’s clothes.

“You okay?” Steve asks. 

“Yeah,” Tony replies, holding him tighter, “I just, forgot, y’ know.”

Steve hums, “It’s pretty,” he comments, nodding to the reactor. It’s the very first one - discounting the car battery, the one he built with Yinsen. By the time the team lived with him in the Tower, he’d already had surgery and by the time they got together all he had of the reactor was a mess of scars.

Tony grins. “It’s keeping me alive, baby.” With Steve like this, he can’t help but coddle him a little, “How old do you think you are?”

“94, give or take,” he says. He can feel the comings of a cold, maybe pneumonia, his back kills, he can feel the cold settle in his bones and his lungs are perpetually on the cusp of closing, he knows exactly how old he is, or rather, what year this body is from; 1934, the coldest winter of his life, a reported negative 26, and it’d certainly felt like that He’d thought that he’d die.

“Funny,” Tony deadpans. He doesn’t want to think about himself, about the palladium coursing through his veins, about the insistent weight and pain of the reactor, so he focuses on Steve. A younger version of him would just drink and drink alone until he was back to normal. He likes to think that he’s matured in his old age. “Really, how old do you think you are?”

Steve winces. “If I say anything under 18, are you going to let me go?” 

Now, Tony never claimed to have the most rigid of morals, and this is nothing if not a gray area - Steve, mentally is a consenting adult and is, as much as they make jokes about him being a nonagenarian, 25 - which arguably, is too young for Tony anyway, but, going by his expression, probably isn’t in a ‘legal’ body.

“If it makes you feel any better, this doesn’t really change at all until I get the serum,” Steve continues.

“How old?”

“Sixteen.”

Tony doesn’t let him go. “Fuck.”

“I don’t think we can, baby,” Steve says, grinning, “body’s not gonna be able to take it.”

Tony scowls without any real heat, “I’m glad the serum didn’t quadruple the smartass.”

“Can I kiss you?” Steve asks, looking up at him. Once again, Tony never really had the strictest of morals, but this might be crossing the line, even if he is the love of his life, this just, it’s grey. 

“Not gonna let you go, just keep it platonic, for the time being,” Tony decides, finally. He does want to hold him close though, like this, he looks like a strong wind could be the end of it for him.

“Okay,” Steve agrees easily, leaning back in to hug him.

-

“What colour is it?” 

“Hmm?”

They’re lying in bed Tony skimming through emails, Steve drawing, maybe half a day left until they’re back to normal, it’s been far less difficult than Tony thought it would be, he’s eternally grateful that it seems as though Loki only thought of when they thought they were their weakest physically, not mentally, because that would be an entirely different game, Clint and Natasha are both before their respective training, Bruce before the Hulk, Thor without his hammer, for better or worse, they were entirely _normal_ now. Wild. 

“What colour is it?” Steve asks again, thumb tracing over the rim of the reactor through Tony’s shirt.

Tony’s immensely confused - Steve has his eyes open and he’s looking straight at it - until it clicks, Steve was colour-blind before the serum.

“Blue,” it’s a nice blue, soft and electric at the same time, the only good thing about it, save for keeping him alive.

Steve leans over and kisses it, softly and gently, “It’s pretty,” he says again, smiling.

Tony’s so incredibly overcome with love and affection for him right then and there, whatever shittiness he was feeling because of that goddamn greasy twink left in that moment, staring into Steve’s eyes.

“I love you, all types of you,” Tony says, there’s more he wants to say, but he can’t, not right now. He wants to, hell, he needs to, but there’s something holding him back. 

“I love you too, all of you,” Steve replies, kissing his forehead and calming all his thoughts.

They fall asleep not long after that, Steve’s old body was exhausting and Tony’s just really tired, the fight and now the reactor, just took it out of him. Like this, Steve can lie on top of Tony and Tony can be the big spoon, it’s nice, protecting him for once - not that he doesn’t like being held by him, but this, it’s nice. It’s nice. 

By the time they wake up they’re back to normal, healthy and strong and in the same position they were in before. Steve’s heavy. It’s still comfortable though. He watches him, until he wakes up, drowsily tracing over the lines of muscle that weren’t there a mere ten hours ago, with his eyes.

“Morning?” Steve questions.

“Early afternoon,” Tony corrects in a murmur, “we’re back to normal,” he adds.

“Ah,” Steve notes, taking in the lack of arc reactor in Tony and the increase of general body mass in himself. He smiles brightly, and kisses Tony soundly on the lips. 

Tony hums into it, glad to finally be able to kiss him. A day was far too long.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! [reblog this post](https://ineffablestarkrogers.tumblr.com/post/186986054631/all-of-you)/comment/leave a kudo if you liked it!


End file.
